Unforgivable
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: Law and Order: SVUBoy Meets World crossover. Trust me on this its worth your time... I hope. If you decide to read, thank you and if you read please consider reviewing.


Unforgivable

Chapter 1: Accusation

Disclaimer: I don't own Boy Meets World or Law and Order: SVU. I'm only doing this for fun so don't sue me. I don't have any money anyway so its not worth your time.

A/N: Okay this is the insanity that is my mind people. A Boy Meets World/SVU crossover. It's been six years since Cory and the gang moved to NYC. This might be hard to follow if you have never watched Boy Meets World.

"What have we got?" Olivia Benson asked as she and Elliot ducked under the yellow crime scene tape that had been set up in Central Park. She pulled out a pen and notepad as the uniformed officer that approached them began speaking.

"Twenty five year old female," the officer began "raped and beaten up pretty badly."

Olivia looked around "Where's the victim?" she asked the officer.

"Over there," the officer pointed to an ambulance in the distance. It was preparing to leave and Olivia ran over to try and catch it before the paramedics closed the doors. Elliot nodded a thank you to the officer before running to join his partner.

"Olivia," he said as he caught up with her and matched her stride.

"I'll ride with her," Olivia told him "You go over the scene. I'll call you if I get anything from her."

Elliot nodded "Good luck," he called over his shoulder as he headed back to the area where the CSU techs had started gathering evidence.

Olivia climbed into the ambulance without even explaining to the paramedics who she was. Only after she had gotten a glimpse of the victim did she show her shield to one of the paramedics. The girls face was badly bruised, her long blonde hair was matted with dirt and blood but Olivia could tell that she was still conscious. Olivia turned to one of the paramedics and in a whisper she asked "Do we have an ID?"

The young man nodded and handed Olivia a wallet "Jennifer Marcum," he answered her question before she could flip the wallet open to check for ID.

Olivia bent down close to Jennifer. She could see that the girl was crying "Jennifer," Olivia began "I'm Detective Benson. Do you know who did this to you?"

Jennifer's sobs came hard and fast now "I was walking… in the park…" she began "He grabbed me… and… pushed me into the bushes…"

"Did you see his face?" Olivia asked.

"Yes," Jennifer sobbed.

"Okay," Olivia held one of the young woman's hands for moral support "Did you recognize him?" She asked next.

Jennifer nodded.

"Who was he Jennifer?" Olivia pushed. This girl was obviously traumatized and Olivia wanted to catch the bastard who did this to her. The ambulance arrived at the hospital and the back doors opened. The paramedics began to wheel Jennifer into the emergency room. Olivia tried to follow but her way was soon blocked by too many other people rushing here and there.

Before Jennifer was out of site she managed to catch Olivia's eye. When she was sure that she had the detective's attention, she called out the name of her rapist "Shawn Hunter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot sat in the sedan watching the basketball game that Shawn Hunter was apparently coaching. He was waiting for it to be over; he didn't really want to arrest this guy in front of a bunch of ten year olds and their parents. Besides, Elliot was having doubts about this case. The only evidence that they had against Hunter was Jennifer's statement.

Elliot wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. It was a hot day and he had a lot on his mind besides arresting a seemingly well intentioned guy who coached elementary school basketball. Kathy was petitioning the court to revoke his visitation rights. It was this kind of stress that Elliot just didn't need added to his life at this point.

He snapped back to reality when his cell phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID, it was Olivia. He flipped it open and held it to his ear "What's up?" he asked, trying to keep the exhaustion out of his voice.

Olivia picked up on his tone but decided not to press the issue "Have you arrested Hunter yet?" she asked.

"No," Elliot told her. He awaited the onslaught of questions and angry statements that was sure to come with pure dread.

"Why not?" Olivia asked, frustrated.

Elliot sighed heavily 'And so it begins,' he thought "Look Liv," he began "I just don't feel right about this."

"Elliot," she shot back, the anger in her voice intensifying "Jennifer identified him as the man who attacked her."

"He's coaching a basketball game," Elliot explained to her.

"So?" she questioned "We've arrested people in the middle of school events before."

"I know," Elliot sighed heavily with the memory of Mark Dobbins. They had arrested the falsely accused man in front of parents and students and word had quickly spread about what he had been accused of. The man's life had been ruined by the accusations and arrest and Elliot felt responsible. He didn't want to ruin anymore lives without being one hundred percent sure.

Olivia heard her partner's heavy sigh. He didn't even have to tell her what he was thinking about; she too remembered Mark Dobbins "Wait until the game is over and the kids have cleared out," she conceded "but Elliot."

"Yeah," he responded to his partner.

"You gotta bring this guy in," she told him firmly.

"I will," he assured her. He changed the topic "So how's Jennifer?" he asked.

Olivia was still at the hospital, waiting for the results on the rape kit to come back, otherwise she would have been in the car with Elliot having their argument in person. She sighed as she leaned against the nurse's station "Doctor says she's lucky; none of the blows had enough force behind them to cause any permanent damage."

At the news Elliot's suspicions of a false allegation seemed to be given renewed life. He didn't dare share his hypothesis with Olivia out of fear that it would insight another argument. Instead he responded with a flat "That's good."

"Elliot?" Olivia's tone was soft, concerned.

"Yeah," he responded as he saw the kids beginning to leave the basketball court.

"Are you doing alright?" she asked. She knew something was getting under his skin lately but she hadn't gotten a chance to ask him about it.

Elliot was about to answer when he saw Shawn leaving the park and walking down the street towards Elliot "Sorry," he said to Olivia as he opened the car door "I'll see you back at the precinct," and with that he flipped his phone closed and pocketed it.

"Excuse me," he called out to the younger man as he approached.

Shawn turned and studied the man who was coming towards him carefully. He felt himself tense up slightly "Hi," he said a little nervously "Can I help you?"

"Are you Shawn Hunter?" Elliot asked, producing his badge and showing it to Shawn.

"Yeah," Shawn said a little apprehensively. He had no idea why the cops would be looking for him.

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to come with me," Elliot took out his handcuffs and reached for Shawn's wrists.

"Wait, why?" Shawn pulled his wrists away from Elliot's grasp.

"You're under arrest for the rape of Jennifer Marcum," Elliot told him as he finally succeeded in slapping the cuffs on Shawn's wrists.

"Jennifer," Shawn said surprised "I haven't even seen her in like seven years."

"Yeah well," Elliot opened the back door of the sedan and put Shawn in the back seat "She says she saw you at three o'clock this afternoon in Central Park."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah, I'm right around the corner honey. I'll be home in ten," Topanga Matthews hung up her cell phone and shoved it back in her purse. Cory was a good man, she just had to keep reminding herself of that at times like this. This last call had been the fourth one in the last half hour. She knew he was just worried about her but she knew how to take care of herself.

"Good evening Mrs. Matthews," someone called from somewhere behind her. She thought she recognized the voice but she wasn't sure. She turned around but saw nothing but empty streets behind her. Something about this was off; the voice brought back memories of high school but she couldn't place a name to it. She turned back towards home and quickened her pace to reach her apartment building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy, can I have a cookie?" four year old Molly Matthews looked up at her father with pleading eyes and waited for him to give in as he always did. Molly had barely learned to walk before she learned that she had Cory Matthews wrapped around her little finger.

Cory replaced the cordless phone in its cradle and picked his little girl up "Sorry sweetheart," he told her "Mommy's gonna be home in just a few minutes and then we're gonna have dinner."

Molly pouted "Please daddy," she looked at him with puppy dog eyes "Just one, little cookie."

Cory wavered a little bit. Topanga had lectured him about how he shouldn't give in so easily to Molly but he wanted his daughter to love him. Cory Matthews had never been able to grow out of his need to be loved by everyone. He was seriously considering giving in. After all what Topanga didn't know wouldn't get him in trouble. Just as he was about to concede to his daughter the front door of the apartment opened and Topanga walked in.

Cory set Molly on the ground and she ran to her mother "Mommy," she squealed with delight as Topanga bent and hugged her daughter tight.

"Hi sweetie," Topanga smiled at her little girl "Did you have fun with daddy today?"

Molly nodded vigorously "Daddy says funny things in his sleep," she told her mother.

An expression of confusion momentarily crossed Topanga's face as she straightened up "Why don't you wash your hands and get ready for dinner," she told Molly. Molly nodded and ran off towards the bathroom to do as her mother had asked. Once she was out of earshot Topanga turned to Cory "So," she began as he wrapped his arms around her "What kind of funny things do you say in your sleep."

He planted a kiss on his wife's lips "I have no idea," he told her.

She kissed him back with equal passion "Did you miss me?" she asked in a voice that was borderline seductive.

"Always do," he kissed her again.

Topanga was finally able to pull herself out of Cory's arms "So what's for dinner?" she asked "I'm starving."

"Macaroni and cheese," he told her triumphantly.

Topanga groaned, most of what Cory could cook always had something to do with pasta "Pasta again," she wined.

"Now, now," Cory teased as he lead her into the kitchen "Molly and I made it together, you'll love it."

Molly was already sitting at the table "I helped stir the pasta mommy," she proudly stood on her chair and pointed to the dish of pasta that sat on the counter.

Topanga smiled at her daughter. She remembered how scared she had been when she had discovered she was pregnant. They hadn't been living in New York long when it had happened. Cory had been shocked and had asked her over and over again if she was sure. She didn't know if either of them were ready for a child but now, she couldn't imagine life without Molly.

Cory dished out a serving of macaroni for Molly and was about to prepare a plate for his wife when the calm of the evening was interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"I'll get it," Topanga said, getting up from the table and reaching for the phone.

"No let me," Cory said, cutting her off and answering the phone "Matthews' residence… Uh-huh… Uh-huh," he turned to Topanga "It's for you."

Topanga took the phone from her husband's outstretched hand. She gave him an all knowing look before saying "Hello this is Topanga Matthews," the expression on her face slowly turned into one of shock as the conversation progressed "I'll be right there," she told the person on the other end of the line as she hung up.

"What did he want?" Cory asked. He knew that it was Shawn who had called but Shawn hadn't seemed interested at all in talking to Cory; he had asked for Topanga immediately, almost frantically.

Topanga looked at Cory, the shock still evident in her face "He's been arrested," she said quietly "He needs a lawyer," she continued "I'm going down there right now." She grabbed her keys from the kitchen counter and headed for the door.

Cory caught up with her in the living room "What do you mean, he's been arrested?" he asked in a hushed whisper so that Molly wouldn't overhear.

"Not now," Topanga was still in shock. She couldn't believe what Shawn had been charged with. She just couldn't do this right now.

"I'm coming with you," Cory told her. He grabbed his own keys and wallet.

"Who's gonna watch Molly?" Topanga reminded him.

"I'll drop Molly off at Eric's and meet you there," he told her turning back towards the kitchen. Suddenly Cory thought of something and turned back to his wife "By the way," he began "Where is there?"

"16th precinct," she told him hurriedly before she rushed out the door.

Cory walked back into the kitchen. Molly was just finishing her dinner. She looked up at her father "Daddy, where did mommy go?" she asked.

Cory pulled his daughter into his lap and gave her a gentle hug "Something important came up honey," he told her. He didn't know how to explain to a four year old that Shawn had been arrested "You know how we talked about that mommy helps people if they get into trouble sometimes," Molly nodded.

"Are you leaving too," she pouted. Molly was sad because her mother hadn't even said good bye to her.

"Yes honey," Cory told her. Molly's face fell instantly and he quickly added "But you get to go spend time with Uncle Eric."

Molly gave a small smile at that news. If there was anyone who was easier to manipulate than her father, it was her Uncle Eric "Ok," she said hesitantly.

"Okay," Cory smiled at his little girl as he stood up from the table "Let's go pack your backpack."

Molly ran into her room and pulled out her little pink backpack. First she put in 'The Little Engine that could' which was her favorite bedtime story. While she packed her backpack Cory packed a small duffle with a pair of pajamas and a change of clothes for Molly. If Shawn had been arrested there was no telling how long he and Topanga would be at the police station.

"I'm ready daddy," Molly said with a smile as she swung her backpack over her shoulder. The last thing she did was to pick up Mr. Snuggles up off her bed. She carried the tie-die teddy bear under one arm as she scurried to keep up with her dad as he walked out of the apartment.

At the elevator Cory turned to see that Molly was having a hard time keeping up with him, not to mention that it was getting close to her bedtime. He bent down and picked her up "Are you tired sweetie?" he asked as he stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby.

"Yep," Molly mumbled sleepily as she began to doze in her father's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There's the house husband," Eric said jokingly as he saw Cory walk into the studio. He walked over to his brother and saw that Molly was asleep in his arms "Cory," Eric began skeptically "What's going on?"

Cory pulled Eric off to the side "I need you to watch Molly for a while," he explained.

"What?" Eric said in a loud whisper, gesturing wildly around the studio "This is not a good time," he told his brother.

"Look," Cory passed his sleeping daughter off to Eric, not even noticing that Molly had woken up "Shawn got arrested and I have to go. So you are gonna watch my kid." He handed over the overnight bag and before Eric could say another word, Cory was gone.

"Uncle Eric?" Eric looked down to see that Molly was looking at him curiously.

"What is it honey?" he asked, walking over to his office with her.

"Are mommy and daddy mad at me?" she asked sadly.

"No," Eric reassured the little girl. He wasn't sure of exactly what was going on with Shawn being arrested and Cory's sudden change in attitude but he knew that Cory and Topanga absolutely loved their daughter. He changed the subject quickly though "How about I read you a story, huh?" he suggested "That sound good to you?" he asked. Molly nodded and smiled faintly at her uncle. Eric opened the door to his office and set Molly down on the couch.

They treated him very well at channel twelve. He was one of the best weather men in the business. He had worked hard to get to where he was and he liked to think that he had matured in the last six years. He liked to think that but…

"Uncle Eric," Molly climbed sleepily off the couch. She didn't want to hear a story just yet, she knew what she wanted "Can I watch the road runner with you?"

"Sure kiddo," Eric said, pulling out his desk chair and sitting down. He pulled Molly into his lap and pushed play on the DVD player remote.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia and Elliot paced outside the interrogation room. Cragen stood watching them. The Captain could sense the tension that had been building between the two of them all day.

"When does his lawyer get here?" Olivia asked, clearly frustrated. The rape kit had come back negative for seamen and they had no other DNA to help them from underneath Jennifer's fingernails. All they had to go on was Jennifer's statement; there were no witnesses that saw her in the park. They needed Shawn's confession and they needed it soon because he needed to be arraigned in the morning.

"She should be here soon," Elliot told her. He had asked Shawn that very same question the very second he had gotten off the phone.

Olivia leaned her forehead against the two way mirror. She looked at Shawn "He's nervous," she observed.

"He did just get arrested," Elliot muttered.

Olivia turned to him "What are you saying?" she asked.

"Nothing," Elliot blew her off.

"What is your problem?" she came to stand directly in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"I'm saying-" Elliot began but was interrupted when Topanga entered the room.

Both detectives turned simultaneously to see the young woman standing in the doorway. She appeared very pale as if she was in shock and she trembled slightly "I need to see my client immediately," she told them.

TBC

A/N: I know I have so many stories already but when an idea hits, I just have to write. I would appreciate feedback on this crossover. Please review with any comments, questions, death threats if you are so inclined looks at Lisa nervously I promise Olivia and Elliot will play a much bigger role in the next chapter, this was just the introduction.


End file.
